Chronos
|-|Avatar= |-|Chronos= Chronos is the Primordial Embodiment of Time and Existence. He is one of the three Chief Primals in existence. He is the brother of Sychos, the embodiment of Space and Nonexistence, and Kinese, the embodiment of Matter and Energy. Chronos exists in a realm outside of Creation known as the River from which he views all of Creation. Like his sister, Kinese, his existence is directly opposite to his brother, Sychos, as the embodiment of Existence and Time. In terms of binary, Chronos would be "1" and Sychos would be "0". Appearance As a Greater Primal, Chronos is completely devoid of a crystallized physical form like the Lesser Primals. He is the infinite, featureless, eternal concept of Time and Existence, completely transcendent of the Infinite Dimensional Construct of Totality. When he takes a physical form in order to manifest within Creation, Chronos appears as a fairly tall man with white hair and blue eyes with a blue streak in his hair. Personality Like his siblings, Chronos does not care for rest of Creation, finding the plights and antics of lesser beings to be trivial and unimportant. He prefers to watch all Creation from his world, monitoring time and erasing paradoxes. According to the words of his brother, Time abhors a paradox and will immediately move to correct it. He does get bored from time to time and will manipulate the events of entire continuities, often blessing them or sometimes leading them into ruin. Chronos has various aspects and manifestations that act independently throughout the whole of Creation but in the end, they are all merely extensions of himself. Chronos views the fact that mortals and the supposed "immortals" fight over matters such as good and evil, calling it amusing that minute sparks debate such matters. To his siblings, Chronos is distant yet still there with Radia often going to his realm just to bug him. Powers and Statistics Tier: Unknown, Varies with Avatars, the strongest are 1-A | High 1-A Name: Chronos, Time, Existence, One, YESH Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Inapplicable; Perceived as Male Age: Inapplicable (Predates the Multiverse) Classification: God, Greater Primal Embodiment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,5 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Embodies Time and Existence), Dimensionless Existence (Type 2; Greater Primals exist solely beyond the concepts of Time and Space, being vastly superior to the concept of dimensions themselves.), Acausality (Type 5), Transduality (Type 4; Type 4; Greater Primals are unbound, infinite, eternal beings who are wholly transcendent of all Plural Concepts.), Large Size (Type 11), Non-Corporeal, Conceptual Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, True Flight, Portal Creation, Omnifarious, Teleportation, Dimensional BFR, Dimensional Travel, Telekinesis, Space-Time Manipulation (Chronos can manipulate Space-Time on an omniversal scale, being the one responsible for all Time in all of Totality.), Time Stop, Time Travel, Precognition, Existence Erasure, Existence Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Information Manipulation, Danmaku, Fate Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Creation and Avatar Creation, Life and Death Manipulation, Power Nullification (Chronos can nullify the powers of beings weaker than himself.), Power Bestowal, Power Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction, Godly Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2 and 3), Extreme Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Space-Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Immunity to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (His power varies with his Avatars. One of Chronos's avatars brought a mortal to Kaleidoscope, the realm of Kinese which exists beyond the infinite-dimensional totality when she annoyed him for a new toy.) | High Outerverse level (Exists above the other Greater Primals. Completely transcends the IS/IS NOT interplay of Alpha and Omega. Along with Sychos and Kinese, Chronos embodies the most primal aspect of all Creation. As a Greater Primal, Chronos exists as an eternal, infinite being wholly independent of Time, Space, and Infinity, viewing them as trivial. He is defined by "1" in which "1" represents all possibilities, all concepts, and all worlds that are possible and can exist. Limited by the Creator) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerversal Durability: High Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (Can view all timelines simultaneously as well as peer into the past and all possible futures. Nothing within the timeline escapes the all-seeing gaze of Chronos.) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Avatar | Chronos Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Primordials Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transdual Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Precognition Users Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transcendents Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Information Users Category:Plot Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Elemental Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users